littlemixfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jade Thirlwall
|Beruf = Sängerin |Labels = Syco Entertaiment, Columbia Records|Beziehungsstatus = mit Jed Elliot liiert|genre = Pop}}Jade Amelia Thirlwall, ist ein Mitglied der vierköpfigen britischen Girlgroup Little Mix (früher Rythmix) mit Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson und Leigh-Anne Pinnock. Frühes Leben Jade stammt aus South Shields, Tyne and Wear. Sie wurde von ihrer Alleinerziehenden Mutter Norma geboren und lebte mit ihrem Bruder Karl. Zuerst war sie Studentin und nahm an verschiedenen Gesangswettbewerben in der Nähe teil. Sie ist gut mit dem Gewinner der 6. Staffel von 'The X Factor', Joe McElderry, befreundet, der auch aus South Shields kommt. Jade begann im Alter von 3 Jahren mit dem singen und besuchte bis sie 15 war "Steps Dance & Fitness" in South Shield, wo ihre Tanzasubilderin Pam Eqlintine war, die sagte, Jade war immer eine gute Sängerin und arbeitete immer hart in allem, was sie tut. Jade ist eine ziemlich ruhige Art Mädchen .... Als sie mit dem Tanzen voranschritt, wusste ich, dass sie im Begriff war, ein Star zu werden, weil sie gerade diese natürliche Fähigkeit hat... Sie hat eine erstaunliche Stimme. Schon in ihren jungen Jahre hatte sie eine starke Stimme." thumb|left|Jade als Kind Ab dem Alter von neun Jahren besuchte sie die Performers' Stage School in South Shields. Als sie 13 war, wurde Jade gefragt, ob sie nicht dem Chor beitreten und beim Schul-Ensemble mitsingen wollte. Delia McNally, Jade's Lehrerin an der St Wilfrid's, erinnert: "Jade trat oft in unserer Schule auf und sang für unser 'Tsunami relief concert in support of World Challenge>Jade erinnert sich: "Ich spielte bei kleinen Schulstücken und Musicals mit." Mit 16 performte Jade in Pubs und Clubs. Jade's Mutter, Norma, sagte, wenn Jade einen Gig habe, würde sie Joe (McElderry, Gewinner von X Factor 2009) dazu einladen, mit ihr zu singen.Sie erschienen auch zu Festivals und Charity-Aktionen gemeinsam. Karriere X Factor (2011) thumb|Die 15-jährige Jade bei ihrer ersten Audition 2008Jade hat sich vor 2011 zweimal bei X-Factor beworben: 2008 und 2010. Sie wurde beide Male aufgrund Mangels von Selbstvertrauen nach Hause geschickt. Dann bewarb sie sich wieder 2011 mit dem Song I Want To Hold Your Hand, berühmt geworden durch die Beatles. Jade, sowie die anderen Mädchen von Little Mix, schafften es nicht durch die erste Bootcampchallege und so wurden seperate Gruppen gegründet, die Faux Pas und Orion (in der Jade war) hießen. Beide Gruppen schafften es nicht durch das Richterhaus. Jedoch wurde in letzter Sekunde die Entscheidung getroffen, aus beiden Gruppen jeweils zwei Mitglieder zu einem drittem Ensemble zusammenzuführen. Rythmix, die sich später in Little Mix umbenannten, schaffte es ins Richterhaus und in die Liveshows. In der vierten Liveshow gab die Band bekannt, dass sie sich in Little Mix umbenannt haben, da es bereits ein Charityorganisation mit dem Namen Rhythmix gab. Little Mix gewann als erste (und bisher einzige) Band The X Factor UK. DNA (2012-2013) Nach The X Factor unterschrieb die Band einen Plattenvertrag bei Syco Records. Sie sagten via eines Livestreams bei Twitcam, dass ihre Leadsingle Wings heißen wird. Little Mix kündigten ihr Debütalbum DNA für den September 2012 an. Am 1. Oktober veröffentlichte die Band ihre zweite Single DNA. Dann erschien ihr Debütalbum, allerdings nicht im September, sondern am 21. November 2012. Am 3. Februar 2013 veröffentlichte Little Mix ihre dritte Single Change Your Life, am 17. April 2013 folgte die dritte Single, How Ya Doin'?. Salute (2013-Präsens) Little Mix gab bekannt, dass ihr zweites Album Salute am 11. November 2013 in GB und Deutschland und am 4. Februar 2014 in den USA. In einem Livestream gab die Band bekannt, die erste Single würde Move sein. Die Single wurde am 3. November 2013 veröffentlicht. Am 21. November 2013 gaben sie bekannt, Little Me sei die nächte Single. Im Jahr 2014 hatte Little Mix die große Ehre, die Sport Relief Charitysingle zu veröffenltichen, Word Up!. Das Lied wurde am 16. März 2014 veröffentlicht. Am 5ten April 2014 gaben sie bekannt, Salute wird die dritte Single des Albums Salute. Tattoos Jade hat ein bekanntes Tattoo.Es befindet sich auf ihrem Rücken, von ihrem Nacken bis zur Hüfte. #Ihr Tattoo ist arabisch für "Jeder kann seinen Traum erreichen, wenn man den Mut hat." jadetat1.jpg Persönliches Leben Familie Jades Großvater heißt Mohammid Badwi, der in South Shields, Tyne & Wear die 1928 geborene Amelia Aziz heiratete. Zusammen haben sie ein Kind namens Norma, Jades Mutter. Jades Mutter wurde in Souths Shields, Tyne & Wear, im Jahr 1958 geboren. Sie ist Geschäfts-Managerin in der Laygate Primary School in South Shields, die Jade besuchte. James Thirlwall wurde 1961 geboren und ist ebenfalls aus South Shields. Er ist ) ein Geschäfts-Manager. Er ließ sich von Norma scheiden. Karl David Thirlwall ist Jades älterer Bruder, der 1989 geboren wurde. Er und seine Ehefrau Parter haben zwei Kinder, Leoni, die 2004 geboren wurde, und ein anderes Kind, das im April 2012 geboren wurde. Jade tweetete am 11. April 2012 "Glückwunsch an meinen Bruder Karl und Shirleen dafür, einen neuen #babymixer auf die welt gebracht zu haben." (Congrats to my brother Karl and Shirleen for bringin a new #babymixer into the world.) Zitate Trivia *Sie wurde im selben Ort geboren wie Perrie. *Ihre Spitznamen sind Pickle, Poopey und Edna. *Ihre Lieblingsessen sind Lasagne und Kekse. *Ihre Lieblingsfarben sind Lila und Aquamarin. *Ihre Lieblingsalben sind 'Amy Winehouse- Back To Black', 'Beyoncé- I Am Sasha Fierce' und 'Mumford and Sons- Sigh No More'. *Ihre Lieblingssongs sind 'jeder Motow und Musical-Song' und 'To Know Him Is To Love Him', gecovert von Amy Winehouse. *Sie denkt, dass ihre Wohnung heimgesucht wird. *Ihr Sternzeichen ist Steinbock. *Alle Mitglieder von Little Mix stimmen darin überein, dass Jade der größte Streber ist. *Sie hat eine Nuss-Allergie. *Jade hat Angst vor Clowns. *Wenn Jade eine Disney-Prinzessin sein könnte, würde sie Jasmin aus Aladin sein wollen. *Wenn Jade jeder Mensch sein könnte, tot oder lebend, würde sie Diana Ross sein. *Als Kind dachte sie, ihre Mutter würde Diana Ross sein. *Ihr Liebingsmitglied der Boyband One Direction ist Liam, da sie ihn 2008 schon kennenlernte und sie sich damals schon gut verstanden. *Jade ist in der "Sexiest Woman In Pop In 2013"-Liste auf Platz acht, zwischen Nicole Scherzinger und Ellie Goulding. Sexiest Woman In Pop In 2013 Kategorie:Bandmitglieder Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:The X Factor Kategorie:Little Mix Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Jade Thirlwall Kategorie:Songschreiber